<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Just Another Night by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684217">Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Just Another Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castithan, Conlang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language lyrics for the song "Just Another Night" from Syfy's <i>Defiance</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Just Another Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyrics: Brendan McCreary</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>pa-ra-PA-ra</i></p>
<p>night with you</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>o-MA-ba-waks</i></p>
<p>and nobody else</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>ki YE-nu KAF-ya</i></p>
<p>champagne for 2</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>KA-mo-me sham-PEN</i></p>
<p>underneath those milky stars</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>ji-BA-hi I-res-we-gwo</i></p>
<p>and together</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>pa-ra-PA-ra</i></p>
<p>together we’re true</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>NOM-yaks HE-dhe-ya</i></p>
<p>true as in blue</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>NO-ri-le HE-dhe</i></p>
<p>true friends</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>bu-LE-naks</i></p>
<p>true lovers</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>DE-tit-saks</i></p>
<p>without a care</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>ZHE-gi-link-no</i></p>
<p>no cares in the world</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>KAF-ya-do RAN-ga-la</i></p>
<p>I know these moments</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>JEM-yaks HIN-ji-la</i></p>
<p>have a knack</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>LISH-kak-sa</i></p>
<p>of slippin’ away</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>mu-DI-vun-da-yo</i></p>
<p>have no fear I’m here to stay</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>KWO-ro U-bu-no MYE-met-sa</i></p>
<p>Any old place</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>THO-ko JER-yaks</i></p>
<p>any old time</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>THO-ko MAI-naks</i></p>
<p>every day</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>PO-ne ve-RA-haks</i></p>
<p>of my life I’ll spend</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>KYE-rush-ma-la-je</i></p>
<p>Just another night with you</p>
<p>PHONETIC<br/><i>pa-ra-PA-ra o-MA-ba-waks</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>